Follow You
by jazziisms
Summary: The last time she's seen him, he was her safe haven. Now, just months later, the heroine and the antihero meet again, but under different circumstances. RaeX.
1. Draw Four

M'kay so...it's been two years. Three years if you count my last multichapter fic.

Hi guys!

It's been so long since I've written a Teen Titans fic on this site, and it's safe to say I'm a little nervous! The last time I was writing TT it was predominantly BBRae (which I still ship with all my heart). But then, earlier this year, I fell in love with RaeX, and it was only a matter of time before I caved and started back writing again! It feels really good. I missed these five nerds.

(S/O to Gracie, Albany, Connie, and Pedro for being amaze and encouraging me to go through with this. I love you guys to bits.)

Happy reading :)

* * *

The soft bristles running through Raven's hair over and over again is therapeutic, and she's completely content. With her newest novel open in her hand, the empath continues to read in uninterrupted silence as Starfire brushes her hair. The alieness sits on her legs behind her best friend and ally, smiling softly. She loves it when Raven allows her to have the fun with her violet tresses, which have grown a lot since the last time. It gives them a chance to spend time together and relax and do the bonding, instead of fighting crime.

"Raven?"

"Hm?"

"Pardon me for the interruption…but is it the okay if I can paint your nails?"

"What color?"

"White."

"...Sure, I guess."

"Oh glorious! I was afraid you would say no."

"Well, I'm not objecting since it's very likely that the color will not last the week. The more we fight," Raven lifts an ivory hand, digging her pointer fingernail into her thumbnail, "the sooner it chips off."

Starfire's face falls. "Must you always find a positive in the negative?"

Raven smirks and lowers her hand back under the spine of her book and continues to read. It's not that she's against Starfire painting her nails (and admittedly, Starfire is the _only_ person allowed to do so), but their lifestyle isn't exactly glamorous. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."

"I...suppose that's fair enough." Starfire resumes to brush, and they fall back into peaceful, mutual silence.

Until she breaks it again.

"You are aware that Red X is back in town, correct?"

Raven's eyebrows furrow slightly. Why bring up the subject of the antihero all of a sudden? "Yes. Robin's made us very much aware."

The team leader has two kinds of obsessions: the _Slade_ obsession, which leaves them worried for him and his health, and on their toes at all times; the _gel_ obsession, which is self-explanatory; and the _Red X_ obsession. (Alright, so maybe more than two. Robin has tendencies to be over-the-top.) He's still putting two and two together, in terms of X's secret identity, and the fact that he still doesn't know who stole his suit bothers him immensely. Then he'll express his displeasure and go on and on about how he's a detective and _"Batman would have figured this out by now"_ , Beast Boy would make a side comment, and then Robin would double up his chores and training hours and Raven would giggle darkly to herself and...yeah. You get the point.

"Why?" Raven presses when Starfire stays mum.

"Nothing," Starfire sings innocently, but Raven knows better.

"Bullshit." The empath closes her book shut and makes a one-eighty turn, arching her eyebrow at her best friend.

"Raven! Language!" The alieness chides.

"Sorry. Slipped out." She narrows her eyes. "Now start talking."

Starfire hesitates. She's nervous, Raven sees; she doesn't have to rely on her powers to know what Starfire is feeling: she's an open book for everyone to see, always wears her heart on her sleeve. Often, her naive appearance is mistaken for weakness, but in truth, she is indeed stronger than she looks. Starfire has a nervous and timid habit where she plays with her hair or she points her index fingers together, and babbling isn't far from behind. She has stopped brushing Raven's hair altogether and, with one hand occupied with the brush, she's still able to slowly press her fingertips together again and again.

"You do...remember...the last time we faced Red X, correct?"

Raven's face contorts into a grimace.

 _How can she forget?_ It's been months, she hasn't been counting. She doesn't care to. Battles with Slade involved are events she does not tend to reflect on, at least purposely. Someone always gets hurt, and that time it was her. Somehow, Red X weaseled his way into a war that wasn't his to fight (and to this day, Raven wonders _why? Why would you be involved with a person like that?_ Then she catches herself, because she shouldn't care what happens to X. Correction: she _doesn't_. It's none of her business what he does), and he got involved. Apparently, from what the Titans have gathered, Slade made a deal with X and didn't keep up with his end of the bargain. Meaning, X was supposed to get paid. Slade owed him a ton of cash. Next thing she knew, the Titans and Red X were fighting Slade and his robots side-by-side. The antihero's back was turned, Slade had his blade raised, and Raven threw herself in the crossfire. She wasn't thinking. Her adrenaline was soaring through her veins and she felt invincible. For the first time in ages, her team and Red X shared a common enemy, which meant that, to some extent, Red X had her protection.

But her shield wasn't strong enough. Like glass, it shattered.

Then weapon met skin, and everything went scarlet.

Raven subconsciously brushes her fingers against her torso, a deeper frown gracing her features. Slade escaped - _surprise, surprise_ \- and Raven's well-being was the team's priority. It surprised them, however, when Red X stooped down and picked her up, and carried her all the way to the Tower. He wasn't allowed inside. _He couldn't be trusted,_ Robin said. _Even if he did help her._

 _"All he cares about is himself."_

She wrinkles her nose.

"You didn't leave my side that night," she reflects.

Starfire smiles softly, but even the warmth of its presence did nothing to melt the sorrow in her green eyes. "We are sisters, Raven. Sisters never leave each other behind."

Raven's expression softens. She immediately thinks of Blackfire, and how big of a heart Starfire has. Even after all that Blackfire has done, even as more often as Starfire begins to express her sadness through bitterness, Starfire still loves her. Starfire still loves Blackfire even after she left her behind. Raven cannot do that. She really can't. She's forgiven, yes, but she wants nothing to do with her family.

Well...her _creator._

But Starfire has been there since the beginning, even when Raven was most unkind and new to living with four other people around her age, who had their own issues and their own problems and personalities and backgrounds. Starfire _still_ insisted to hang out with her and spend time with her and get to know her despite Raven's hostility. Starfire's special. She's gotten through Raven's tough shell first, and Robin was next to break down her walls. They've literally been in each other's shoes, and it only made them closer as a result. Their personalities clash, but in the most perfect way that they mesh and mold together over time as their friendship deepens and strengthens with experience and age.

If anybody deserves to smile, it's Starfire.

"Come on," Raven's hand lightly falls on top of hers, fingers curving into a gentle grasp. "Let's go see what the others are up to."

* * *

 _"Are you kidding me?"_ Beast Boy exclaims in protest.

"Sorry, Beast Boy. Draw four." Robin grins, resting his cheek in his hand.

The changeling groans and pulls four cards from the deck. Is he psyched that the Titans are finally on vacation? Yes!

Getting his ass handed to him in a mean game of Uno? _Not so much_ , dude!

Vacationing in a warm place where it's _freezing_ cold back home in Jump City is _probably_ the best idea Robin's come up with since the team got together. Well, one of the best, at least, and he's _preeeetty_ sure Robin got help in the _fun_ department. An entire month off from oozing monsters and cliche baddies? Hell yeah! He's all for it!

The place they're staying in is a remote location, isolated from everyone else but with a sick view of the ocean. The walls are made of glass and the floor of the richest wood, smooth and not a creak to be found. If they have to go into town for groceries or a simple stroll, or even go to the public beach, they are to wear their hologram accessories (varying from rings to necklaces to watches and all). Robin doesn't have to worry about that. He has it easy.

However, when they're inside like today, they are nothing but themselves, and Beast Boy loves it. A relaxed Robin is a happy Beast Boy.

Unless that relaxed Robin is actually _smug_ Robin. Then Beast Boy hates him.

The smell of incense and strawberries suddenly flood his senses, and he's briefly distracted from his grumpy mood. Turning around in his perch on the couch, he feels a goofy grin spread across his face as Raven and Starfire enter the room, hand in hand.

"Hey, guys!" He lifts a casual hand and waves.

"Oh hello, boys!" Starfire releases her hold on Raven's hand to clasp her own limbs together, practically dancing down the two steps into the main room where the males sat. Raven lingers in the kitchen. "Are we interrupting?"

"Not really." Robin smiles at her, and Beast Boy fights a groan. Not really? Did he seriously just say _not really_ after what he just did? You are a _cheater,_ Robin! A _c-h-e-a-t-e-r!_

"We're just playin' a little Uno to pass the time." Cyborg's gaze flickers over to Raven. "You game?"

"No thanks." She folds her arms across her chest.

"Aww, _c'mon,_ Rae! Just one game?" Beast Boy begs with a little pout. "We'll leave ya alone if you dooo."

"Liar."

The changeling snickers, and his ears pick up the sound of her soft snort. Anyone with normal ears would have missed it, but he thanks his lucky stars that his skin is green. After a short beat, she seems to consider it, because she sighs and pads over to the group. Starfire's already made herself comfortable (next to Robin, obviously), and Raven sits down between Beast Boy and Cyborg.

 _"One_ game," she says.

 _"Sweet."_

Raven is Beast Boy's closest female friend he has in the Titans' home. While they _did_ get off to a rough and patchy start, they ultimately got over their differences and developed a deep bond. Of course there's nothin' wrong with bickering with her every now and then ( _not_ going back and forth with Raven? Are you kidding? Where's the fun in that?), and sometimes those arguments turn into actual debates and Raven would get him _talking_.

"Hey, Rob."

"What's up?"

Robin puts down a skip card.

Beast Boy glowers at him pointedly _(you did that on purpose, you little -)_ , and Raven puts down a blue five. "Can we go to the beach?"

"There's the beach right there." Robin points, and the changeling fights a sigh.

"You know what I mean! THE beach. Yanno, around other people?"

"Around other girls, you mean?" Cyborg snickers.

"He's saving you the rejection," Raven pipes up from behind her deck of cards. "Forget about it."

"Hey!" Beast Boy's voice cracks. "I thought you were on _my_ side!"

"Since when were there _sides_ involved?"

"Since...Since... _Since now!"_

"Uh huh."

Cue Beast Boy's frustrated noise.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. You're just being melodramatic."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Beast Boy."

"What?"

 _"Your turn."_

Beast Boy barks a nervous laugh, "My bad," and returns his gaze to the messy pile on the table, then back at the deck in his hand. He grins. "Hey, Raven?"

"What?" M'kay, she's annoyed.

"I'm sorry." And he's gonna make it worse.

"What are you -"

"I love you."

Then it dawns on her.

 _"Don't you dare -"_

It's too late.

The toothy grin widens. "Draw four."

Raven grumbles something unintelligent under her breath and he's able to catch a curse or two, but his spirits are lifted with hope and drive for victory.

"And you already _know_ what color I'm gonna pick!"

* * *

That's a wrap for the first chap! Fun fact, the first draft was nothing like this and I ended up starting all the way over (didn't get much done though, so I figured I'd try a different direction entirely). More characters will appear as the story goes. In the meantime, leave a review if you liked it and tell me your thoughts!


	2. Squad Up, Never Roll Alone

Thanks so much for the feedback last chapter, as well as the faves and follows! It truly means the world to me, and I appreciate every single one of you! I gotta admit, this chapter was a little tougher to get through because it switches POV to _another_ team. Wink wonk. Anyway, in case anybody is about to be confused, Jason Todd is Red X in this fic (and basically any fic I write), which is a very popular fandom theory. Just thought I'd let ya'll know.

I would also like to address one more thing. To Guest who said 'Please no bb Rae! It makes no sense', I understand that you're not a BBRae fan, but just because they interact that doesn't automatically make them a thing. They're friends and they're going to stay that way. This is a _RaeX_ work, after all. I don't do love triangles, and Beast Boy already has a love interest. (Also did you like the first chapter? Yes? No? 'Kay.)

As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy.

* * *

"Is reading all you two ever do?"

A snarky reply is already making its way out of Jason's mouth, but the white-haired sorcerer sitting in a perch by the window beats him to the punch.

"No, but it's a great pastime. You should try it sometime."

The pale wizard that looks like he dipped his hair in snow is Rorek, and he's a lot older than he looks. If he and Jason have one thing in common other than a love for books, it's that he has a shitty relationship with his brother. Shh. Don't bring it up.

Jason shoots the blonde a smug look after Rorek's reply and resumes reading.

"You guys suck," Terra huffs, plopping down on the couch beside him.

"We're not the ones doing the sucking around here," Jason idly flips to the next page, and he earns a quick slap to the arm. He fights a snort. "What? There's a possibility I wasn't even talking about you. But hey, since you got _offended…"_

"Shut up."

Just a year ago, he would have never expected his life to flip upside down the way it did. He had been on his own, alone, for such a long time that he almost forgot what it was like to live with other people.

Well. He didn't exactly ask for this but hey. Can you pick your family?

Family is a bet of a stretch...Let's call them associates, alright? Friends even. (He has a reputation that he'd like to keep, thank you very much. No need to put word out on the street that the infamous Red X actually has a handful of people he cares about now. To an extent, at least.)

Jason knew about Terra before he even met her: former Titan, former apprentice of the one-eyed asshole who talked like a pedophile, had amnesia but got over it and continued to remain low but struggled with self identity, and _blah blah blah_. She's come a long way from when he found her in the streets.

Funny story. Sound familiar?

"Don't antagonize her, Jason."

Okay, Jason _does_ snort this time. "Please. That's how our relationship works."

Rorek shakes his head but says nothing after that. Jason tries - keyword: _tries_ \- to continue his read, but vanilla pages and enriching black text are replaced by blonde hair and blue eyes, and a pulsing vein in the side of Jason's head.

Dark eyebrows furrow. "Can I help you?"

"I'm bored," she states.

And he's supposed to caaare, why?

"Entertain me."

"Entertain yourself. I'm reading."

She still doesn't budge. In fact, the way she's looking at him now is kinda freaking him out. Like she's studying him or something. Her eyes narrow for a moment, but her gaze flickers downwards for the briefest of moments before she peers back up at him. He _knows_ that look. She just reflected on something.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

...Alriiight, she's got his attention.

Jason slips the book out from under Terra's head and places it - still open - facedown on the couch. Terra adjusts to the new position, loosely folding her arms across her torso, and he rests his arm on the arm of the couch. His free hand goes to her face, curving around the shape of her chin so his thumb and four fingers could reach her cheeks and squeeze in a playful manner.

"Spill it, Cheekbones."

"Nuh uh." The way her lips moved and held themselves in his grip is almost enough to make him chuckle.

"Come on now. You know I can do this all day."

"Please don't."

"I'm not the one who interrupted Jason's reading time, now am I?" He leans closer. "Now start talking," he demands in a deep, intimidating rasp.

Terra gulps.

"Hey, _lovebirds_ ," purrs a sultry voice, dripping with confidence, and in comes a dark haired beauty with golden skin, dark violet eyes, and long legs that can run for miles; stopping to lean her arms against each wall, the exotic alieness of the house flashes her signature smirk and - really, does she always have to _model?_ "You packed?"

"Packed for what?" Terra sits up and Rorek closes his book shut with a little sigh. Jason feels your pain, Ror.

"Did you seriously _forget?"_ Blackfire glares at them, folding her arms across her chest.

"Forget what?" Jason feigns his obliviousness when he really does remember, only to annoy the alieness further. They are all going...somewhere. Blackfire demanded it. Some kind of vacation or whatever. It was her job to do the planning and everything, but she stayed mum on the exact location. How in the hell is he supposed to dress right if he doesn't know where he's going? Knowing Kom, she'd trick them into thinking they were taking a trip to the beach when they turn up in Antarctica twelve hours later. Yes. That happened once. Jason's trust in her is long gone! Done. _Zilch._

If looks could kill, Jason would be dead a long time ago.

Pfft, _again._

"I'm just messing with you." He gets up, taking his book with him. "I'm ready when you are, hot legs."

Pleased with his response, but also giving him a look for the nickname, Blackfire puts her hands on her hips. "Good. C'mon, Blondie. I know you haven't packed up yet."

"I was gonna!" Terra whines as she's grabbed by her and dragged to her room. Jason laughs to himself and shakes his head.

 _Suckeeer._

.

"Roy."

"Mmphrm."

 _"Roy."_

"Five more minutes, Bee."

"I'm not Bee, _Robin Hood_ ," Jason yanks the earbud out of Roy's ear, much to the latter's annoyance, and pats his shoulders. "I have better eyebrows."

"And I thought I was full of myself."

"At least _I_ don't keep a mirror in my pocket."

"At least _I_ don't - okay, _you know what -?"_

 _"CHILDREN."_

Both boys straighten and turn to a very unimpressed Blackfire. "Ma'am?"

"Stop being stupid and get your stuff. We landed. Jason was supposed to tell you that, Gingerbread, but he doesn't know how to _follow directions_."

"Yeeeah, that's not really my style."

Terra snorts, shuffling past them with her luggage. _"What_ style?"

"Don't act like you're such a fashionista, _Short Stuff."_

"I may be short but I sure can bring you to your _knees."_

"I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a _challenge?"_

 _"No,"_ Rorek interjects, hand raised as he uses his power to carry his things out of the jet, novel balanced open in his opposite palm. Despite not looking at any of his surroundings, he's able to navigate and walk down the steps with no difficulty. Dude's _badass._

The jet is parked underneath the house they're staying in, their surroundings big enough for them to navigate around. Blackfire is leading the way, pointing out which place is where, and Jason picks up the rear. Their home - _temporary_ that is - is vast and large with glass walls and rich, dark cherry wood that covers the floor and kitchen in cabinets and compartments. They won't have to worry about privacy since they were, well, in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the private beach out back to keep them company. Jason supposes he can crack his book open and actually get reading done without getting distracted or interrupted. He doesn't question how Blackfire booked this place, or what she did to get the jet, but then again he never questions her. She did a good job this time. He'll have to give her props.

"Jay."

He snaps out of his daze and turns around to meet her gaze. She's more relaxed now, without the others around, he notes. Her arms are folded across her chest loosely, hair tucked on one side, expression softer than her usual sly, cunning mask.

"Are you gonna be comfortable here?" she continues with, walking over to him. She's not looking him in the eye. "I know why you keep it cold back home, but it's pretty hot here. In case you haven't noticed."

Subconsciously, the young man cups his hand around his bicep, covered by long sleeves. There is a reason why he covers up, why he rarely wears his arms out, or any part of his upper body. Even when living by himself, he always wore sleeves. In his area of expertise, combined with his past life, he's not exactly a male model on the cover of a Calvin Klein ad. The others never commented about it, maybe it's because they respect his privacy like he respects theirs, maybe they've never noticed at all because they don't bring themselves to care, but Blackfire was always the one who was the most perceptive. She picked up on the little things but never said anything. His reluctance to go out with them sometimes. How long he would be gone before his return and he says not a word. The shards of glass sprinkled around the sink and floor like an incomplete, fatal puzzle, only for him to finally appear with gauze wrapped around his knuckles or fingerless gloves; he fibs and jokes about some poor asshole who wanted to play bloody knuckles and got preeetty fucked up in the end. She saw right through his lie. Maybe even Rorek. Jason did not miss the way his blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly over the rim of his spellbook.

He never really did like the person he saw in the mirror.

"Do we have a thermostat here then 'cause -" he begins in a teasing tone to lighten the mood and keep it from dampening any more than it needs to be.

"If you touch the thermostat, I'm breaking your fingers."

Translation: _I'm threatening you to cover up the fact that I care about you, and if you think I'm going to let you mope for the entire time we're here, you've got another damn thing coming._

"...Noted," Jason says. When she begins to squint at him, he adds, "I'll be fine."

"Good."

"Careful, Kom. Your humanity is showing."

"...Just shut up and follow me, _mortal."_

"Where?"

She pauses her footing and shoots him - yet _another_ \- look over her shoulder. "Do you want to sleep on the couch?"

"I've slept in worse places."

"Out in the open where anyone with _blonde hair_ and _blue eyes_ can prank you?"

"..."

"..."

"...Coming, dear."

.

He's not allowed to take any offers or go on missions while he's here (which _sucks_ ), but he _does_ enjoy the sound of the sea. It soothes him and puts him at ease and makes him forget the rush hour and thrill of the city for just a little while. Once more, he has his book open, curled up on the bed with a fluffy pillow _like the very manly person he is_. Nothing can disturb him. He is at peace. Floating on a cloud as he soars through the hell erupting from the pages as the battle rages on. The main protagonist points her gun at her rival, lip busted, ponytail swinging around fiercely. _She makes a witty and vulgar comment that makes her opponent rage and lung for her neck and she -_

"JASON!"

 _"Fucking hell -"_ Jason curses, angrily snapping his book shut and turning around to face the door as Terra, Blackfire, Rorek, and Roy flood his room. "What _now?"_

"I tried to tell 'em," Roy comments as he whips out his mirror - yep, told you - leaning against the wall in nonchalance.

"There's a beach party tonight," Blackfire states.

"Fun."

"And you're coming with us."

Record scratch.

"Wut."

"She's making all of us go, if that makes you feel better," Roy adds.

"That just warms my heart," Jason deadpans.

"You two can brood together, since that's all you ever do anyway."

"Blackfire, when you first _got_ here _all you did was brood_."

"And when you left your team and we found you, who's shoulder did you cry on?"

"I. did. not. cry."

"My shirt still smells like your salty tears. It was my favorite top. I should end you."

"This is better than a soap opera," Terra muses, sitting down on the edge of Jason's bed as she watches Roy and Blackfire go back and forth with each other. Meanwhile, Rorek quietly walks around Blackfire and sits down next to Jason's legs.

"I've never been to a party," he reveals with an embarrassed smile. "Are they...enjoyable?"

"Depends on what kind of party you're looking for." Jason's lips pull up in a lazy grin.

"I see. So, will you join us?"

"Looks like I have no choice."

"I'm sure it won't be terrible."

"You've obviously never been out with Blackfire before."

"Should I be afraid?"

The grin spreads. _"Terrified."_


End file.
